


A Little Distracted

by Lozey



Series: Trans!Alexander [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesn't mind, College AU, I am a fan of fingering, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Thomas has a one track mind, Trans!AU, Trans!Alexander, i mean maybe, im just kidding, some fingering action, some great banter too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozey/pseuds/Lozey
Summary: Thomas agrees to help Alex clean his dorm room, but he can't keep his eyes off of Alex. Things escalate. Featuring Trans!Alexander Hamilton pre-T!





	

Alex was just wearing his T-shirt and boxer briefs, cleaning his dorm room when he heard the knock at the door. He dropped the pile of clothes in his hands and rushed over to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see who it was. On the other side, he could see the blurry shape of Thomas looking around the hall. Alex sighed and shook his head before undoing the bolt lock on his door and opening it.

“Hey babe, what’re you doing here?” Alex asked as Thomas stepped into his room and looked around.

“I got bored. It’s the weekend, everyone went home.” Thomas replied, grimacing at the chaos that was Alex’s mess of a room. “Jeez, hon’, did a hurricane sweep through here?”

“No, just me.” Alex huffed, picking up a pair of pants, “And by the way, these are yours. This is half your fault, you know.”

Thomas gasped in mock surprise, “How could you blame me? It’s not my fault you got a room all to yourself.”

Throwing the pants back down onto the floor, Alex put his hands on his hips. “Alright, fair enough. But I do have to clean all of this. So you can either help, or just talk to me while I clean.”

“I’ll help, why not.” Thomas replied, bending over and picking up a discarded sweater. “Shit! I’ve been looking for this! How long have you had it, Alex?”

Alex flushed, swiping the sweater out of Thomas’ hands, “That’s on a need to know basis, and you don’t need to know.”

“But it’s my sweater. That is _way_ too big for you.”

“But it’s so warm! And I feel so tiny in it!” Alex whined, hugging the sweater close to his body. “Can I just keep it for one more week?”

Thomas pursed his lips before nodding. “Fine, one more week, but I want it back ya little thief.”

Alex smiled and stepped forward, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Thomas’ lips. “Thanks Babe!” he said before going to his closet and putting the sweater on a hanger. “I’ll even wash it for you.”

Thomas couldn’t help but blush a little at Alex’s enthusiasm.

Alex turned back around, “Ok, you can take that side, and I’ll take this side.” He said, pointing around. “If you don’t know where it goes, just ask.”

“Right, right.” Thomas nodded, going over to the side of the room that Alex had indicated. “I’ll see you on the other side my love.”

“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic.” Alex groaned, rolling his eyes.

They slowly began to clean, Alex making a lot more headway than Thomas seeing how he knew where everything went. And Thomas really couldn’t keep his eyes off of Alexander. The way his ass looked in boxer briefs was a god sent blessing that Thomas thanked the Lord for every day.

About forty-five minutes into cleaning, while Alex was bending over to grab another piece of trash off of the floor, he felt Thomas close behind him. He straightened up to see what he needed but before he could turn around, Thomas had his arms around Alex’s waist, pulling him close to Thomas’ body.

Alex blushed, putting his hands on Thomas’ arms and shifting to look up at his boyfriend.

“What’s up?” Alex asked and right away got his answer when Thomas started rocking his hips. Alex’s face heated up, “Really? Now? You have a one track mind, Thomas.”

Thomas hummed, resting his chin on top of Alex’s head, “You just look so hot.” He whispered, making the pits of Alex’s stomach heat up. Thomas moved one of his hands down to grope at Alex’s genitals when he was met with the packer that Alex was sporting. “Oh, you’re wearing it today, huh?” he asked cheekily. “Mmm… Babe, I love this dick.”

Alex’s thoughts were getting muddled, and he glanced down at Thomas’ hand groping at his packer, rubbing it against his more sensitive bits. Placing a hand over Thomas’, Alex rocked his hips back into Thomas seductively, causing Thomas to moan quietly.

“You’re already hard?” Alex asked with disbelief. He felt Thomas nod and Alex sighed. “You’re insatiable.”

Thomas chuckled, “May I?” He asked, knowing full well what Thomas meant, Alex nodded slowly. Thomas kissed the top of his head before slipping a hand into Alexander’s boxer briefs and pulling out the packer, “Not that I don’t love this, it can be a little hindering.” He said, tossing the packer on the bed behind them.

“Can we at least sit down? My legs are already wobbly.” Alex asked, pushing away from Thomas a bit.

“Of course!” Thomas said, pulling Alex to the bed. Thomas sat down first before grabbing at Alexander’s hips and having him sit between his legs, Alex’s back pressed against Thomas’ chest.

Thomas began by slowly kissing down Alexander’s neck, his hand going back down his boyfriend’s underwear and lightly rubbing against Alex’s vagina, dipping shallowly before slowly running his finger up and against Alex’s clit. Alex moaned, loudly. He arched his back into Thomas’ chest and gripped at Thomas’ legs.

“God, I love seeing you like this Alex.” Thomas muttered, his face pressed against Alex’s hair. “You just unravel right for me, don’t you?”

Alex hissed, rocking his hips in time with Thomas’ ministrations, his fingers slowly fucking him into insanity. Thomas felt Alex pressing his hips back into his dick, which was hard and _trapped_ under his jeans. He shifted uncomfortably but kept fingering Alex meticulously, who was moaning and cursing a mantra to Thomas, and Thomas loved _every second._

Finally, Thomas pulled his hand away, making Alex gasp at the loss of pressure and moan in disappointment. Thomas looked at his slick fingers, smiling proudly. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Alex’s neck.

“Not to be a party pooper Babe, but my pants are getting a bit much for me.” Thomas confessed, rocking his hard-on against Alex’s ass for emphasis.

Alex shifted so he could face Thomas, straddling him, his boxer briefs damp from Thomas fingering him, “Well get those pants off and fuck me into this mattress, so help me god.”

Thomas bit his bottom lip and Alex wrapped his arms around his neck, rocking his hips down against Thomas’ dick which caused his boyfriend to close his eyes in concentration and groan. “Don’t make me ask twice.”

“Yes sir!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Another drabble I originally wrote over on tumblr. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I didn't edit this at all.  
> I hope y'all like it!  
> Look me up on tumblr Lozeyart.tumblr.com


End file.
